Falling in love with the Enemy
by Divonne
Summary: Alice Cullen is returning to her parents' home after seven full years to Forks. What will happen when she realises her whole family has turned vampires and the guy she falls in love with is their arch enemy? Read on to find Jasper Whitlock in a negative role and Alice being a human while the rest of the cullen family as Vampires...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Setting off to home.**

Alice Cullen looked down at herself. Dress –check. Shoes –check. Hair –check. Nail polish –check. Luggage -… She looked down at the two huge suitcases she had beside her and sighed. She looked around the huge empty room. She couldn't change it now. She was finally leaving. She was finally going back home.

She had stayed in this flat for past seven years, all alone. She had been forced to stay away from her own family for seven long years and now finally she was going back to them. She stared at the empty walls which had contained her drawings and portraits. Her wardrobe, which was extended into a small room, was empty of its content too. All of the lovely expensive dresses, the branded accessories, the limited collection shoes and her huge Mac makeup set had been packed and sent away. The small studio kitchen was empty. Her cans of soup and tinned fruits were gone too. She had stopped buying the grocery ever since the decision had been made. The bathroom closet , no longer held her medicines, drugs and pills. They were all safely packed into her handbag. Most of her stuff had been shifted to Forks by the packers and movers company. She clutched at the hand rail of the trolley, as an emptiness filled her. She had had made this small flat her home for the past seven years and now she was moving away from it.

It had been her decision after all. She wanted to see her family. Yes, they loved her, they cared for her and they sent a large number of expensive gifts to her on every Christmas, her birthday, Easter and every possible holiday but she had not seen them even once in the entire span of seven years. Esme called her everyday and Carlisle kept asking her if she needed any more money or any help. Emmett and Rose chatted with her now and then on Facebook but they seemed awfully closed. Edward was a complete mystery to her. He never called her on his own or had even sent her a friend request in Facebook. Among her whole family, Edward was the coldest and closed to her. Alice was done with all of this long distant love and care. She wanted a proper family now.

She was dying to meet her family but somewhere she knew she would miss the silence and space of her life here in Alaska too. The small compact life she had created for herself without her family. Her high society friends, her junior school, her teachers, but most of them were going away for high school too. She was conflicted in her emotions of how to react to this change. She could foresee a number of events. She could imagine a number of ways how her family would accept her but nothing could be predicted distantly. Events kept changing and so did people, and as far as she knew, one could never knew what her family would turn up as.

Alice sighed and looked around the empty flat for the last time before stepping out of it. She put on her Gucci shades and pulled at her Louis Vuitton bags. She called at the elevator as her phone rang. She ignored it and it went silent after ringing a few times. She knew it was either Esme or Carlisle or Edward, trying to change her decision even now. She had made her decision and whether they liked it or not. She was coming back to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Welcome.

Alice watched as the cab speeded along the road. Her phone was ringing again. She had thought that Esme and Carlisle would finally give up now but it seemed that even after last night's outburst they were keen on keeping her in Alaska, away from them. She knew they loved her. She knew that they cared for her but somehow she has never understood their overprotective nature that they had solely for her. Yes, she was the youngest among them and she was sure she was the shortest one too but there was no reason for them to worry about her so much. Even logically, she would be safer if she stayed with the rest of the family instead of staying alone, so far from all of them.

The most important thing was why they were so keen on keeping her away from them. What was the reason that they have estranged her from themselves? They had sent her away to Alaska and got her into a boarding school when she had been seven years old. She had stayed in the school and had been under the care of Esme's relatives – Tanya Delaney. She had lived with Tanya until Tanya shifted to another flat just next to hers after she got married.

Alice knew that there were a lot of things she had to know about her family. She was dying to know about them. The phone rang again. Alice sighed and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Alice! Edward here," Edward said in that serious voice he had.

"Yes Edward," Alice said. She knew that he would start up like Esme and Carlisle too. She braced herself for it.

"When is your flight?" he asked.

Alice narrowed her eyes. How come he was asking her about her flight? Were they going to delay or make her miss it? That would be so childish. "I will reach by the evening, I guess," she said, vaguely.

"Great, Emmett, Rose and I would see you at the airport then. Esme and Carlisle are very happy and they are looking forward to meeting you." Edward said.

Alice arched her eyebrows. What exactly was going on in her family? She sighed inaudibly and said, "I am looking forward to seeing you guys too." So finally they had given up on making her change her decision. Well that was a relief…

Esme's POV

Edward cut the call and looked back at us. He knew what we were doing was for her good. He had been the only one who had seen them. Alice had been really small, she hardly remembered it all. Carlisle had done what he could to save her from them. It had pained all of them to let Alice go but she needed to be safe. If they knew where she was they would have come back for her.

Carlisle broke the silence. "I hope you are right, Edward. I don't want any risk on Alice again."

Edward was silent for a long time and then he said, "I know it is the right thing to do Carlisle. Alice has a right to know. Alice has a right to live with her family. She has a right to be with her parents. We all want her to come back. I am sure they are not looking after her now. They left this place ages ago. They all believe she is lost."

"That is the only hope we can hold onto, Edward." I said, at last. The past was flashing before my eyes. I couldn't stop the cold shiver that went down my spine. It still scared me; even when we were the most lethal creatures on Earth. We were vampires and Alice had no idea about the danger that hung on her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for your reviews. All of your questions will be answered in this chapter… well almost all of them. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Will update soon… **

Rosalie's POV

I looked around the airport. I was really excited to meet Alice. After all, it is not always that you meet your human sister and we were meeting her after a full nine years. She had no idea we were not humans any longer. I had no idea what Carlisle was thinking. Something was going on and Edward, Carlisle and Esme were being tight lipped about it. I hated when they made secret plans like this and didn't involve me. Why did they have to involve Edward? Just because he was the eldest, it didn't mean he was the smartest.

"Rosie?" Emmett's voice brought me back to reality. He was tensed. I knew it. He was not very good with his control with the thirst. None of us were. We hardly had got time to adjust. Even now I was holding my breath, well if breathing was possible. I was trying to block out the human smell as much as I could. We all tried. This was the reason why Carlisle and Esme were strictly against Alice coming to Forks and living with us.

I still could remember Alice when she had been five years old. That had been the last time that I had seen her. Emmett and I had left for our high school studies out of Forks and Edward had been working with Carlisle on some biology project to get himself a scholarship into his dream medical college. When we came back after two years, Alice had got into the boarding school of Alaska for untold reasons. She was the youngest among us and if we hadn't been changed into vampires and remained in our teens forever, I would have had been married to Emmett and become a mother of two kids by now. But things have changed, haven't they?

I slowly put my hand over Emmett and stroked his spine and I tried to distract him. It was helping because he was now almost leaning into me and I was sure that if we hadn't had to pick up Alice, he would have got me into a broom cupboard or something and we would have totally made out. I smiled at the thought. Carlisle had trained us all to behave and not act like beasts and monsters. We drank animal blood and we controlled our vampire powers in every way as we could. We have been trained even to behave as humans and act like them, however when it came to making love, Emmett and I had a long way to go on that. I have lost count of how many furniture we have broken in the past three years and how many times Carlisle has been forced to call up help to mend our rooms. We always had a reason of course – a valid reason: The tree fell in, the timber was old, there was a minor earthquake, the land shifted somewhere under, etc.

Emmett put an arm around me and said, "I hope Alice comes fast. This place is wrenching with human blood and I don't think that the small grizzly bear I had is helping me at all."

I smiled and said, "Don't worry darling. The first thing that we would do when we go back home is hunt."

Edward came back then and having the superhuman hearing powers, he replied to us, "No, Rosalie. The first thing we do when we get back home is tell Alice the truth. She will know something is wrong the moment she sees us and Carlisle wants to explain things to her." I smirked. Damn Edward for being so logical like this always. I wonder if he has ever had a fun loving side of him. I cursed under my breath and Emmett chuckled. I was about to scold him when I caught sight of her. Alice.

She looked lovely and grown up though she was very tiny. Even with her high heeled boots she would hardly be able to reach my shoulders. I couldn't believe that she was actually 16 years old. She had gorgeous raven black hairs till her waist which were in curls right now and a pixie like face. She looked like a small porcelain doll in expensive designer clothes. Even with no vampire genes in her she made heads turn to her way. I loved her dressing sense and her clothes. I couldn't wait to go shopping with her. Esme was good but when it comes to teenage dressing she was a bit old fashioned.

Emmett grabbed my hand and I knew we all were waiting for a reaction from Alice. Will she know instantly that something is wrong? Something was different with us? Will she feel the dangerous vibes that we emitted towards the humans, which kept them away from us? Will she run away? Will she accuse us for being different?

Several questions were passing my head and I was sure that the same questions were going through all the three of our heads but only Edward would be able to know what exactly was going on in Alice's mind. Damn him, I cursed him again, for his amazing mind reading powers. I was curious to know about Alice's feelings too. We watched as Alice walked down the airport floor and searched through the crowded place for us. Eventually she found us and her eyes beamed with joy. She waved at us furiously and rushed towards us.

It was then that things happened. Her suitcase caught at one of the floor bumps and she tripped over the suitcase. She was about to fall down when someone saved her. We let out our held breaths and slowly moved towards her to help her. Suddenly Edward stopped in the middle of his tracks and a soft warning growl left his throat. I turned to look at him to find him staring daggers at Alice's savior. It was then that those honey blond curls struck me. I didn't need the confirmation of his identity when he turned around to look at us. Daggers passed between us as we came face to face with our biggest enemy – the chief soldier of the Volturi, Jasper Whitlock.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's POV

I looked across the airport. Forks airport wasn't huge but it sure seemed crowded for such a small place. I looked around for my cousins as I walked towards the exit with my luggage trailing behind me. I couldn't suppress the excitement inside me and I could almost feel myself rush towards the exit. It was then that I saw them.

I stopped short and stared; it was a wonder how I could ever miss them. They stood out from the normal crowd. It was like nothing could ever touch them. They just didn't seem to be of this world. There was only one word for them – they shone. Rosalie was gorgeous to look at. She was tall and blonde. She was like those models from the international magazines I followed. I could see why all the guys couldn't pass her without giving her a long stare. Her sun-kissed curls and pale skin shone across the floor. Perfect- that was what I thought. Emmett stood adjacent to her, with a protective and possessive arm around her waist. He was all muscles. He was pale and a brunette. He totally would tower over me with his 6 feet over height. He was smiling at me and I could see his dimple from where I stood. Chocolate boy – definitely, I concluded. I smiled wider. Rose and Emmett both looked perfect together.

I turned my attention to Edward. He was as tall as Emmett but he was lanky and thin. He had ruffled copper brown hairs and pale skin just like my rest of the cousins. He was quite tensed as far as I can see. He was managing to smile but it did not reach his eyes. Well, I definitely would need to work on my brother. I guess I will need to get him a girlfriend if he didn't have one till now. I smiled widely at them and waved my hands in excitement.

I rushed towards them to meet them when I slipped. I don't know what happened and then the next moment I was falling down fast. Gosh! So embarrassing! I thought as I was about to hit the floor. Suddenly a pair of arms gathered around me. A pair of very cold arms. I shuddered as I was stopped midway in my fall and then put down on my feet. I shook my head at the bump which was the reason of my fall and looked up at my savior.

His back faced me. He was tall, as tall as my cousins and his tall frame towered over me. He had honey blonde hairs that were tied at the back of his head into a short ponytail. He was wearing a navy blue blazer and dark grey slacks. I turned to him and stopped short. He was pale white and he had the blackest eyes I had ever seen. His face was twisted into anger and I looked behind him at the source of his anger.

I gasped. He was staring at my cousins and I found out that the feeling was mutual from their side too. My cousins had turned dangerously angry and virtual daggers were being thrown at each other. What was going on? I looked back and forth between my cousins and my savior. Suddenly, my savior turned away and walked away without giving a glance at me. I watched as his tall frame moved away and then slowly mingled into the crowd. I watched after his honey coloured head till it disappeared from my line of view. What was that all about? I wondered.

A hand tapped at my shoulder and I turned to look at Rosalie's perfect self smiling widely at me. One look and I knew that something was up. Her smiled didn't reach her eyes too and although she greeted me warmly, I could feel something was up.

"Hey Alice!" she said as she hugged me warmly, "I am so happy you are back to living with us."

"Me too. I am so happy to be home with you guys." I said.

Emmett appeared by her side and said, "Aren't you a tad too little even now, for us?" As if it wasn't enough, he moved his hand over my head to show that I could barely reach his shoulders. Everyone laughed and the cold atmosphere ebbed away. I guess someone had been very right when they said, 'Cousins could be too irritating sometime.'

I slapped his hand away and flinched. It was freezing. I frowned and said, "You are so cold."

For a moment there was a silence and then Emmett smiled and said, "I guess your height didn't leave out your senses, Little Alice. I am surprised by your sensitivity."

Everyone laughed again. Edward smiled and said, "Yeah, even I didn't think she would be so small. She barely reaches our elbows." I made a face at him, inwardly cursing myself, 'Why did I decide to come to meet my cousins again? I must be crazy.'

As if Edward read my mind, he said with a mischevious smile, "Crazy little Alice."

Rosalie took my side though, "Stop it, both of you. Let's go home. I am sure Carlisle and Esme are dying to meet her." I smiled at her and mouthed, 'Thanks.' She smiled warmly at me. I tugged at my luggage but Edward stopped me.

"I really don't want you falling down again." He took my luggage.

"Alice, I was wondering, why didn't you ship yourself in a crate too with all of your stuff? Really it would have been so nice and easier." Emmett said.

I kicked him and for a moment he just ginned at me as if he was least affected. I had kicked very hard, it had hurt me. Then as if he slowly felt the pain or realized the shot, he winced and jumped on his feet. Rosalie laughed and we all joined her. I smiled warmly inside. It was good to be home, atlast.


	5. Chapter 5- The drive off to home

**Hey everyone, Another update. Please do review.**

Third Point-Of-View

Edward looked up at Emmett as Alice linked her arms easily with Rosalie. He could hear it – he could hear Emmett was struggling with his thirst. It was all a part of their new vampire lives. Yes, they had kept their thirst in check for a long time if you considered seven years long for vampires, but they had no thought that Alice would smell so appealing. Edward, who considered himself second best to Carlisle in controlling his thirst, was ashamed to admit even to himself, that he was feeling a burning sensation at his throat. Alice smelled too sweet, too appealing to their vampire senses. It was not as maddening as he had felt when he had met Bella, but Alice was a universal appealing to all of them.

'_Edward, send Emmett away, now!'_ Rosalie's thoughts claimed his mind. He barely shifted his face to give another look at Emmett. He was gripping Alice's luggage trolley and Edward was afraid it might snap any moment under Emmett's strength. He did not waste a moment. He took the luggage from Emmett and smiled. "Emmett, remember Esme told you to bring some pizza on the way?"

Emmett nodded as he tried to smile against his burning thirst. _'Pizza!'_ Alice's voice floated to him and he looked up at Alice. "What topping would you like on your pizza, Alice?" he asked.

She blushed and I stopped breathing. Blood infusing or raging was not good for any of us. She didn't say anything for a moment and then smiled nervously, "I would like some salad actually."

Rosalie laughed and it took away off from blood instantly. She said, "Don't worry, Alice. Even I am on a diet that does not have calorie filled cheese. These guys, would never understand what is it like to maintain a size zero." She turned to Emmett and flashed her blinding smile and said, "Emmett, darling get a frozen chicken and lettuce salad. No cheese."

Emmett smiled and rushed out of the airport as fast as humanly possible. Edward sighed as they moved to the parking lot. He left Alice and Rosalie alone to get his Volvo. He was not sure if it was the right thing to do but actually he was getting no thoughts from Rosalie that took Alice as food. Instead whenever he looked into her thoughts to check, he kept getting surrounded by different brands and different shopping spots all around Forks.

It seemed like Rosalie was the only one who saw Alice as their cousin and was dying to go on a shopping spree with her. So, he concluded, Alice was safer with Rosalie alone than him. He got to the Volvo as fast as he could, when he saw him again.

Jasper Whitlock.

He was leaning on his Volvo before him, across the parking lot. He tilted his head the slightest bit and Edward watched as his charcoal black eyes narrowed. Dark eyes clashed with his golden ones and a growl left his throat. Jasper smirked and said softly, "Taking the food to the den?"

Edward snarled and said, "She is not food."

"Oh, you found another human who wants to join your family?" Jasper said.

"That is none of your business." Edward growled.

Jasper slowly straightened up and said, "Everything your coven does, have been a close call to our kind. What your coven or shall I say Family does is against the vampire rules. If that girl is not a prey then you have no business with her."

Edward stepped forward and said, "What we do or don't is none of your business or your coven, Jasper Whitlock. It won't be any different from the last time."

Edward watched as Jasper smiled and said, "I would be watching you and your family's new toy, Edward Cullen."

With that he was gone. Edward hissed and got to his car. He drove slowly out of the parking lot, taking his time. He knew that Jasper wouldn't hurt Alice or do anything before Rose. Plus he had to control his anger before he got to Alice. He couldn't let his anger channel out in front of Alice.

How he wished Bella had accompanied him to the airport, but Bella had to go to Jacob's house so that Renesmee could stay with Jacob till we had told Alice everything and she had adjusted to them, if that was even remotely possible. Hell, it would be a great thing in itself, if Alice accepted them – their monster selves as family.

He had calmed down pretty well when he reached Rosalie and Alice. The duo seemed to be chatting like any normal human cousins would do after a long time of separation. Edward briefly visited Rosalie's head just to check if she slipped but he retreated back hastily. They were discussing Milan's latest fashion show and there were clothes again. He smirked. _'Really, did girls even change after being changed?'_

Then he thought about Bella and nodded to himself, _'No, they don't when it comes to fashion at least.'_

Rosalie slid into the car at the back seat along with Alice. Edward raised an eyebrow at her. Yes, he was happy that Rosalie was doing fine along Alice but sitting beside her in the confinements for a whole hour was too much a risk. As if Rosalie read his mind she turned to him and smiled. Her clear thoughts filled his mind, '_Trust me, there is no danger. Yes, she is delicious to smell but really it is not registering in my mind Edward. I am happy to finally have a cousin' – she corrected herself then, 'a cousin who has a sense and cares about fashion as I do. Bella is no way anywhere that.'_

To prove her point to me she turned her attention back to Alice and the next moment all I heard was plans to go to her favorite hairdresser with Alice to try new hair-dos. I literally sighed. One down, five more to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers, I know I am not getting as much reviews as I had hoped but well, I will continue to write, ha ha ha so here it is another chapter. J**

Rosalie POV

I smiled as I watched Edward almost visibly lose some of his tension. '_Really he should start giving me some credit. At least I had not lost my head like him when Bella had appeared in our lives. If you look back these seven years of our lives had been HECTIC._' I watched as Edward smiled at the last word. '_Yeah, hectic didn't even graze the reality of what had happened. What with all that hunger problems we had…_' I stopped. Edward had left a very low growl, a growl only for my vampire ears to listen. I ignored him and looked back at Alice. She was looking outside. She turned to look at me and said, "You know, Forks has not changed much since I left. I wonder if it would ever change drastically."

"Well, you know how people are here. It's quite a boring life here," I said. _What a lie!_

"I don't think life with you guys would ever be boring for me. You guys have not changed at all," she said with a smile. I froze, has she started seeing that we are not … Alice laughed and said, "Emmett still teases me about my height and you two sure look good together. Don't tell me the people of Forks still raise their eyebrows at you guys?"

We all were adopted. Esme had had an accident in her early wedding life with Carlisle and then they could never have children. So they had started adopting us. They had first adopted Edward and then I came along in their family. I am sure I gave them my fair share of troubles. Then one day I came across Emmett, an orphan like me and I dragged him to Esme and demanded that she keep him too. I had been young, really young but there was no question of it. I had fallen in love with Emmett at first sight.

Of course, the people of Forks had wagged their tongues about our love life since we all lived in the same house and Emmett and I didn't practically practice discretion in school or anywhere to say. Carlisle had finally sent both of us out of Forks for our high school studies. But it didn't change anything. We still couldn't keep our hands off each other. Carlisle and Esme had finally gifted us a cottage for our private time. It was in the outskirts of Forks and ever since we had had news of Alice coming to live with us, we have abandoned it to live with our family.

"No, they are not interested in our love life now. They have found a new couple with as much interest as ours." I looked slyly at Edward who kept his eyes at the road, ignoring me. Alice smiled and nodded.

I don't know what Carlisle and Esme had planned for Alice but we sure were going to be there with them for support. Emmett and I had been absent when Alice had arrived at their house. I didn't know how she came or what happened but Esme and Carlisle had been tight lipped about it. We were not allowed to come to the house for holidays at all in those two high school years. Things were happening then and Carlisle didn't want us to be involved in any danger. We both had been hurt at first that Carlisle and Esme didn't want us to help in the family and to be truthful I was jealous of Edward. But now, we knew Carlisle was just trying to save us from danger.

"Who is this new couple? Is it someone I know?" Alice asked. I smiled and nodded at Edward.

"Edward!" Alice said in disbelief. I laughed out loud. "Edward has got a girlfriend?"

_'A wife and a daughter,_' I corrected Alice in my mind.

Edward looked up and said, "Why do you find it so amusing, Alice?"

Alice smiled cheekily, "Well, I always thought you as the guy who would straight have a wife and children instead of a girlfriend."

I burst out laughing. '_Bingo!_' I thought and laughed at Edward. Edward ignored me and looked back at the road, unable to defend himself.

"Who is she?" Alice asked me urgently. "Did I know her? Have Carlisle and Esme met her?"

"Her name is Isabella Swan," I said.

"Bella," Edward correctly me immediately and then he added, "She likes to go by the name Bella, not Isabella, just like you hate being called Mary."

Alice took her cue and nodded at him, "I will remember that. So, who is she? I have never heard of her."

"She is Chief Swan's daughter. She came to Forks four years back and Edward fell in love with her – head over heels at first sight." I said. I was enjoying Edward's discomfort. Alice wolf whistled and I laughed along with her.

"Don't you two have anything other to talk about?" Edward said, finally.

"But it is so much interesting than anything else. I can easily see why people took interest in their love life." Alice said cheekily. I agreed with her. '_I sure would enjoy with Alice. She definitely was like me. She has good tastes, both in fashion and in humor. I hope Carlisle has made a good decision._' I thought as we drove into our driveway.

Carlisle's POV.

I know the whole family depended on me. I have to take the responsibility of the whole house, but right now I felt helpless; helpless to make any decision. It concerned the safety of not only Alice but also the whole family. I know that I couldn't allow Alice to live with us but I know that I would break both Alice's and Esme's heart by not letting them be together. Who am I kidding? Even I would be heart broken by not letting Alice be a part of the family. I had promised that woman after all.

I just never had thought we would be the dangers for Alice. We were a family. We really need to get out from Forks, too. The people here were starting to talk about our family and we need to isolate ourselves from people for some time. Yes, we all were doing great in controlling our thirst but we may slip anytime plus the Volturi was eyeing us up all the time. They were keeping a tab on us and they did not like it that we were raising suspicions among the humans here.

I shook my head slowly, hoping the worries from my head would fall and disappear but it didn't. I felt Esme sit beside me and snuggle up to me. She kissed me softly on the cheek and put a hand on either side of my face. "It would be alright. We have seen so much together, Carlisle. We will see through this problem too."

"I don't know how I should tell her the truth, Esme. I don't know how I will tell her that she can no longer live with us. We are abandoning her. We have kept her away from us for so long and now that she wants to live with us…" I shrugged and weakly put my head in Esme's shoulders. Esme gathered me in her arms and hugged me. I relaxed a little in her comfort.

"I don't know what is going to happen Carlisle but I have a good feeling about this plus, I want Alice to stay with us, if not in Forks, then anywhere else, though I feel we still can live a few years in Forks. Not too long just enough for Alice to complete her high school. Then we can move away." Esme said softly.

I sighed, if it was possible and relaxed into her. We stayed like that for a long time. I know we both were waiting for the sound of Edward's Volvo. We were waiting to hear of some accident to happen. A sad, disappointed Edward or angry Rosalie or ashamed Emmett to come up and inform us that Alice ran away from us the moment she saw them. Or they slipped and she was … Or the Volturi boy, Jasper Whitlock, he …

I shook my head again. I have to keep myself sane. We have got to trust ourselves and control our emotions. Esme looked up into my eyes and I watched her silently.

"Carlisle, trust them a little. They are our children. Nothing will go wrong. They all know how to behave responsibly. Haven't they behaved nicely all these years? Yes, they have slipped but I am sure they know how to deal with it." She said to me softly. I closed my eyes and waited.

We both did. Then I heard Edward's Volvo turn into the drive way and we both stood up. Esme's face was lit up and mine too broke into a smile. Yes, we could worry about things later. Right now, it was time to welcome our youngest daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another up date. I hope you like it. It took me ages to write it up.**

Chapter 7- Family Reunion

Alice's POV

The Volvo drove up to a house that I had no memory of. The last I had remembered of the house was a little stone house but now, the house before me was breath taking beautiful. It was open and free; it was made of glass, wood and stone. I fell in love with it immediately. Gosh I had missed so much. I was going to make up for all the lost years of my life, in which I had stayed away from my family. I smiled and watched as Rosalie, smiled back at me.

"How is it?" Rosalie said as I got out from the Volvo and stared at the huge warm house before me.

"It's the perfect home." I said. The whole house was surrounded by trees and vines and I knew there must be a back garden somewhere. I loved green and this was like a dream home. I danced my way to the house and Rosalie followed me. At the porch of the house, I stopped. As the house neared me, a small fear gripped my heart and I stared at the glass door before me. Esme and Carlisle were nowhere to be seen. My worst fear was finally raising its head and my heart cowered under it. I stopped breathing completely.

"Alice?" Rosalie's voice was on guard and she hesitantly touched my shoulder. Her hand was freezing, I tensed at her cold hand and she immediately took away her hand. I couldn't move, I stood there staring at the door knob before me. Now, that it was finally time I couldn't muster up the courage. I was rendered speechless.

"Alice?" Edward's voice reached my ears. He was tensed up too. I knew it. It was there on their faces, their voice and the way they stood away from me. I slowly turned to face them and whispered, "I am scared."

Edward's face fell while Rosalie took a step away from me. I stared at them for a long time and slowly I lowered my gaze down at the ground. I could feel tears brim up on my face and I tried to hide it. A moment later, Edward moved up to me and said softly, "Alice?"

"I am scared that they wouldn't want me." I said out my biggest fear aloud.

Rosalie sighed and took me in a warm sisterly hug. She said, "Oh Alice, it's not true. Esme and Carlisle loves you the most. You don't know how much they love you. They want you to stay with them. We all want you to stay with us. We all love you, Alice."

Tears rolled down my cheeks at her soft declaration of love. The dykes of my tears broke down before her and she looked at me kindly. She was a bit frustrated, as if she didn't know what to do in the situation. Her hug was turning awkward too but I needed the assurance. I didn't let her go.

"Alice?" a soft feminine voice reached me. I looked back to find Esme and Carlisle at the porch. My heart stopped breathing for a moment. This was the moment that I was dreading. Will they reject me? I stared at them – my parents.

They shone in the light from the porch and they seemed the most perfect couple, I had ever seen. They seemed to belong to each other. Esme and Carlisle didn't look a day older then the last time I had seen them. Esme was soft and beautiful, she had dark brown hairs and her pale skin shone like pearl. Carlisle had an arm around her, trying to comfort her in this awkward moment. He was tall and handsome. He had pale blonde hairs and honey coloured eyes like the rest of my family.

As I stared at them, through tears stricken eyes, Esme smiled as if she was hurting inside and then, she raised her arms for me. I ran down into her arms and I knew then that my fears had all been in vain. They would have always accepted me. I was a part of the family.

My tears slowly left me and I looked up to find Esme giving me an adoring look. I smiled back at her. Carlisle took my hand and I disengaged myself from Esme's hug to hug him. He tensed for a fleeting second and then he hugged me back warmly. It was an awkward but sweet family reunion.

"Welcome home, Alice." Carlisle said. I smiled and my heart warmed up again. Yes, I was finally home and they all loved me.

"Carlisle," Edward said and we broke off from our father-daughter hug. Carlisle nodded the slightest bit and then he said, "Let's go inside. It is quite cold outside."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, you guys definitely have taken to the weather. You are all so cold."

For a moment nobody said anything and I stared at them as they stared at each other, hesitantly. I stared at their faces one by one. Carlisle smiled finally and nodded towards the house. "Did you get the fire going, Esme? I am sure I would freeze in this weather."

"Me too," I agreed with him and then we slowly moved into the house. There was a lot of tension and it was clear as I sat down in the living room. Rosalie and Esme stood far away from me and they kept checking on the door or looking at Edward and Carlisle. Edward and Carlisle had moved into a corner where they seemed to be discussing something. I was not trying to eavesdrop but I had a feeling that they were talking about me. I shifted in my place and then looked over at Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled her perfect smile as I stood up. "Where is the washroom?" I asked her. I needed to pee. I hate going to the washroom at the planes or the airport.

"It is down the hallway, first door at the left." Rosalie said. She looked up at Esme and said, "I should check up on Emmett." She left the house hurriedly and I walked down to the hallway slowly. It was strange. There was a tensed air about the whole place. I couldn't help but feel that something was going on and I had no idea about it. I got into the bathroom and leaned into the door as soon as I locked it. I let out a sigh.

Everything seemed so perfect yet there was something wrong; something that I couldn't pinpoint and tell out loud. They all had welcomed me so warmly; they had made me feel at home immediately. I was sure that they all loved me but there was something amiss; something that they seemed to be keeping away from me. They kept tensing around me; they all seemed to be on some kind of guard. It was not visible at first glance but it was there. I could feel it.

The more I thought about it, the more it jumbled up in my head. There were signs about it. They seemed perfect yet they seemed cold – it was in their nature, their hugs and the way they seemed wary about it. They all had tensed at first and Carlisle had almost flinched when he had hugged me. The tension had not disappeared either, though they all were trying their best to hide it, but it was there. It seemed as if they were waiting. Waiting for me to state it but I had no idea what it was. I could just feel it and there was no denying the fact – all was not perfect with my perfect family.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice'S POV

I reached out for the knob and stopped. The place was so silent. One could have heard a pin drop and so I could hear them; hear my family whispering and for some inexplicable reason I stopped. I leaned towards the door and stopped breathing.

"Carlisle, she cannot stay here." Edward said. I gripped the door knob tightly.

"Edward!" Esme said. She was shocked and she was distressed. I could make it out even from here. I stopped breathing.

"Esme, he was there. He saw her. He saw that she was with us and he knows…" Edward's voice trailed away.

There was a dead silence in which I completely stopped thinking. A long pause passed before Carlisle said, "Whitlock?"

Edward didn't answer. Carlisle sighed. Esme was hysterical when she spoke, "Carlisle I cannot lose her. We cannot tell her to go. Carlisle..?"

"Esme, by telling her to stay here… we will not only endanger ourselves but also her. Remember what happened the last time? We lost a dear friend and Kat is still trying to get over the wounds of her lost sister. We cannot fight. We all have lost and we cannot get the Volturi involved again. You know the consequences…"

There was a whimper and then there was a silence. My head was reeling. I didn't know what was happening but the thought that I could be the reason for any danger for my family was making me sick. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop the gasp that was escaping from it.

I waited and a little later, Carlisle said, "She will be alright. But now that he knows, I agree with you, Alice cannot stay here."

My heart sunk. I was ready to break down. I had come here to be with my family but here… I could not think beyond it. I was completely shaken by the thought that my living here would put my family at mortal danger. However, how much I wanted to be with them, I couldn't let them get into any danger. My train of thoughts broke as Edward said, "Carlisle, she will be hurt."

"It cannot be helped." Carlisle replied. "If it happens again, I cannot bear the thought of losing you, Esme, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie or even Jacob. Plus if they learn about Alice, I don't think they would back out this time and I have promised never to let them get her."

"You promised that woman." Edward said very quietly.

My heart leapt. 'What woman?'

"Edward, do you think it is easy for me to do this? I don't know how or what will I tell to her! I don't know how to face her! We are going to strand her again!" Carlisle exclaimed.

I gasped. Carlisle was distressed beyond hope. I knew it. I could make it out. My heart was breaking. I could not stop it. I slid down on the bathroom floor. Now, I understood why my family did not want me to come back. I hid my face in my hands. Why? Why was I such a burden to everyone?

"I will talk to her." Edward said. His silent voice was like a thunder in the screaming serenity.

"You?" Carlisle voiced my thoughts out.

"Me and Bella." Edward said.

It was like another era passed by but all I heard were the footsteps of someone going away; footsteps of a tired heartbroken person. I pursed my lips and hid my head again. I don't know what I was waiting for. There was nothing left here for me. I couldn't live here and I didn't want to go to Alaska. There was nothing there either. I had thought I would live in Forks; the town where my whole family had lived for so long.

I felt a tear slide down my cheeks. It had been ages since I had cried, but now I could not take it anymore. My heart was in pieces and it hurt. It hurt a lot. I curled up into myself all the more. I wanted to forget everything. I wanted to roll back time and go back to Alaska and never come here. It is easy to nurse a heart when you are rejected but it is unbearable to let your heart hurt voluntarily or you would end up hurting someone else instead. I didn't want to hurt my family.

_Knock knock._

I zipped back to reality and hurriedly got up. I wiped out the tears on my cheeks and waited for my breathing to turn normal. It was impossible to appear normal now.

"Alice?" It was Edward. I braced myself for the news. I knew he was going to tell it to me. He was going to tell to me that I couldn't stay here. I knew it still I hoped.

"Alice?" He said again. I sighed and then I slowly opened the door. There was Edward standing looking down at me with concern. I looked away. His amber eyes seemed so knowing. It felt as if he could read through my mind and he knew that I had heard the entire conversation.

"Alice," a female voice said. I looked up to see a girl standing beside Edward. She was Bella. I knew it before she said anything. It was the way Edward had entwined his fingers with hers. It was as if he was drawing courage from her. She smiled nicely at me and my hurting heart warmed at it.

"I am Bella," she said. I nodded in answer. There was a long silence and I peeked at Edward. He seemed to be trying to work out his mouth to say the impending words to me. I looked up at him and said softly, "I heard you."

He looked up at me in shock. He wasn't expecting me to say it. He knew that I knew that he knew that I had heard him but he was not expecting me to say it.

I sighed and said, "I heard you and Carlisle. I wouldn't have come if I had known…" I stopped. I had no idea what to say any further than this. I swallowed the lump at my throat.

"Alice, it is not your fault." Edward said.

"Then whose fault is it?" Alice exclaimed. Tears were threatening to roll down again and she looked away to hide her face from Edward. The silence was nerve racking. We both knew what has been planned. We both knew I couldn't stay here and yet it seemed we both hoped for some way, some miracle to happen to us.

It was straining, the atmosphere around was so depressed and sullen that it made it hard for me to control my tears. Suddenly I felt a pair of freezing arms surround me. I shivered but the embrace was warm with emotions and I snuggled to it. It was Bella.

"Alice, you don't need to leave Forks." Bella whispered.

Edward gasped and said, "Bella?"

Bella gave me a tight squeeze that seemed like it would probably pull out all air from my chest and turned to face Edward. I gasped in some air slowly and waited for my breathing to return normal.

I looked up at Edward and Bella to see them in a fierce eye battle. They seemed to be staring down at each other and then Edward sighed and said, "Will you let me in? What is going through your mind?"

She turned to face me and smiled again. I felt my insides go warm with all the warmth and love she was bestowing on me. She turned back to Edward and said, "There has to be a family meeting."

"What?" Edward said. "Why is that? Bella whenever you have said that word it has only brought trouble to us…"

"… and it always has brought the best decisions in this house too." Bella completed him confidently. Alice watched them in extreme fascination. She could feel it. Bella was just not a mere girlfriend. She was more, much more to Edward than any girlfriend, partner or lover could be. She was his other half – the half that seemed to complete him. They both knew this and they both cherished this. Alice felt her heart tighten again. She looked away.

Edward sighed and said, "I will call them." He looked at Bella expectantly. She smiled and turned back to Alice. "I will talk to Alice till then."

I shrugged my shoulders and as Edward passed out of the room I looked around nervously. "They all love you, you know." Bella said softly.

I looked up at her and nodded, "I know."

"We don't want you to leave." She said.

"But I know that I cannot stay." Alice smiled.

She watched in surprise as Bella adorned the most mischievous look that she had ever seen in the world. Alice knew then she could hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alice's POV

I looked at Bella perplexed. I had never seen someone looking so much cute even when they were adorning a look that screamed that they were up-to no good. But then, I realized something, Bella was beautiful, breathtaking beautiful and I concluded slowly, just like the rest of my family.

She was taller than me of course and she had the same pale skin like the rest of them. It glowed. I noticed slowly, she also had the same eyes – amber brown, molten honey. It was perplexing and somewhere I felt a pang of jealousy. Bella seemed to fit into my family more than I could ever dream of. She was like one of the pieces of my beautiful family.

She smiled at me and led me into the living room. She sat down on the sofa as if she belonged there as I struggled to be comfortable at the plush armchair. I wondered if the silence would continue when Bella said, "Do you know who I am?"

"Bella, Edward's girlfriend," I said nervously. Somehow the word girlfriend did not settle at all for what I had witnessed between Bella and Edward. I added hurriedly, "Captain Swan's daughter."

Bella smiled a bit shyly and said, "I cannot believe that they didn't tell you yet." She was smiling amused as if she had some personal joke.

"Tell me what?" I asked bracing myself.

"Edward is not my boyfriend," she said. I looked at her confused. But Rosalie said … my train of thoughts were stopped as Bella said, "Edward is my husband."

"What?" Alice exclaimed out loudly.

"Bella, what are you saying to her?" Edward said. I looked around hastily. When did Edward enter the room?

"I cannot believe it that you didn't tell her about us!" Bella said. She was trying to sound angry but she was smiling. Alice watched in shock. Edward married? When did he marry? That's why Rosalie said that people did not speculate about her and Emmett. Alice looked back at Edward. He seemed like a nineteen year old maybe twenty but if she was correct then he should have been twenty five or something. Yeah he had married a little early but it had not been too early.

Alice watched as Edward looked at her as if he had sensed her thoughts and he said, "We were married…"

"…a few years back. We passed high school and got married," Bella completed the sentence again, cutting off Edward. Edward looked at her in exasperation as Bella said, "I really wanted you to come."

But she couldn't… The sentence hung in mid air, unspoken. Alice nodded and said, "Congratulations. I had no idea."

"You would have made a lovely bridesmaid, Alice." Bella said as she moved towards her. She smiled and said, "Don't worry. You can be the bridesmaid for Rosalie. You would look lovely."

Alice smiled. Bella was the easiest person to talk to after Rosalie. She smiled and said, "My father was so reluctant to give me to Edward. He didn't actually trust him."

Alice looked at Edward in amazement at this piece of news. Edward had always been so serious. She had always thought that he was the most responsible and reliable person in the family after Carlisle. How could Chief Swan not trust him? There was so much to learn about her family.

"Charlie, my dad, he is very protective about me. He doesn't show it but he is." Bella said. She smiled mischievously and looked at Edward. Edward stared at her shaking his head as if unable to do anything.

"He has become very lonely after I married Edward. You see, I had come to live in Forks just for my high school. I lived with my mother and Phil before. Phil is my stepdad and my mother's husband. He is into baseball." Bella said.

Alice nodded. She watched as slowly Carlisle and Esme entered the room along with Rosalie and Emmett. Bella seemed to ignore them all and continued, "Charlie has been lonely for a long time. He would like you Alice."

Alice nodded again. Bella looked around and caught Rosalie's eyes. "Where is Nessie?" Rosalie said.

Nessie? Alice wondered. "She is with the Jacob and their wolf clan. Really, I think Leah and she is going to become good friends."

"Leah?" Rosalie said in amusement, arching one of her perfect eyebrows.

"She is a good girl. I like her." Emmett said and then he hurriedly added as Rosalie turned to him, "She would be a great friend to Nessie."

Rosalie punched him and he made a face as if he was hurt. Bella smiled and Edward shook his head at them again. Alice wondered who Nessie is, she had never heard of her. Maybe she was Bella's sister, Alice concluded.

Carlisle finally said, "Bella, you asked for a family meeting."

"Yes, Carlisle." Bella said.

"Let's go to the dining room. I guess Emmett has brought some salad and I am sure you are hungry Alice," Esme said.

Everyone piled down out of the room. Rosalie appeared on Alice's one side while Bella took her hand on the other side. They entered into a large room with a glass dining table and tall wooden chairs. One side of the wall like the rest of the house was made of glass and on the opposite side it leads into the kitchen.

Alice sat down at the end side of the table while Carlisle took the head. Esme sat beside him on the right while Edward took the left side. Bella sat down beside Alice instead of taking the place beside Edward. Rosalie did the same and Emmett sat beside Rosalie. It was like the whole table divided.

Alice's head was reeling. She had not been in the house for an hour and already it seemed like it was getting into some division. She really had to leave. This thought both hurt her and made her strong. She bowed her head as Esme; put a plate before her and everyone else. She put out food before everyone and Carlisle said, "Let's eat please. This is the first meal we are having with Alice. Let's enjoy it."

_First and last_. Alice thought. But she realized she was really hungry. She had not eaten when she had been leaving with all the excitement of meeting her family and she hated the food that was served in airlines. So now, that she had been served her favorite she couldn't help but eat it.

"Do you think Nessie would be okay there?"Edward said. He had wanted to whisper it but as bella was not sitting beside him. He had spoken it a little louder.

"Really, Edward she is 16 years old, I am sure she can handle herself." Bella said.

"I didn't mean like that. I am sure Nessie is alright there, I was actually not sure about Jacob," Edward said.

Bella really smiled then and said, "Edward stop being over protective like Charlie. Nessie is with Jacob. She will be safe there and please don't mistrust Jacob. They are adolescents and they know how to handle it."

"I am sure they are better than you two," Emmett said. Rosalie smirked and dig on her food.

"What do you mean by that, Emmett?" Bella said. Her demeanor changed. She was ready to take on Emmett's challenging gaze.

"Don't think we don't know how Edward used to sneak into your room when he thought we all were here. We knew it. Poor Charlie, he thought his daughter was safe at her bedroom sleeping." Emmett said, emphasizing on sleeping.

"I thought you will be too pre occupied to notice Emmett," Edward said. They all laughed. Even Alice couldn't help but smile.

Rosalie laughed, while Emmett wolf whistled. Everyone was laughing now. This was how a family was supposed to be like. This was what she had been missing and now she wont be able to live this either. She struggled with her feelings and concluded, 'She will enjoy it as long as it lasts. At least if she was getting to live it now, she will live it.' She turned her attention to Emmett. "Carlisle and Charlie are completely different. They both love us, but where Carlisle gives us space Charlie keeps the reins tight."

"No, he is just a little over protective, that's it." Bella said. She turned to Alice said, "Don't listen to Emmett. He is an idiot. Charlie is a very good father, Alice. You will love him."

Alice smiled. She was sure if Bella liked Charlie and loved him, she was sure she would go along him well. She sighed as she added, '_Only if I stayed here in Forks.'_

It was a good dinner but among all the laughter and teasing there was an underlying current, it would have to end soon. Alice watched as Rosalie and Bella collected the plates. Even when they were laughing, they had not exactly been able to eat. Their plates were still full or they seemed full. Alice sighed.

Emmett and Edward tried to talk and tease her while Rosalie, Bella and Esme worked in the kitchen. They returned soon and took their places. Alice felt her throat tighten again. There it was, the impending fact staring at them again.

Finally Carlisle spoke, "Bella, you asked for a family meeting?"

"Yes. We all know that Alice cannot stay here, but we also know that we don't want to lose her. We all love her. We also want to know her and live with her just like she wants to live with us." Bella said.

"Bella," Esme cautioned her.

"I know that it is problematic if I stay here. I don't want to be a problem to you and I certainly don't want that I should be the cause for any danger for my family. I will leave." Alice said slowly.

Everyone looked at her. Esme was tearful, but Bella held her hand and squeezed it. Bella said, "No Alice, you don't need to leave Forks."

"Bella?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella smiled widely and said, "I came with a perfect solution for Alice when I was visiting Jacob."

"You don't want Alice to go and live with them, do you?" Edward said.

"No, I want Alice to go and live with Charlie." Bella said stunning them all beyond words.


End file.
